Seraphim's Oracle
by yuki980
Summary: *RoBTD and including Paddra Nsu Yeul* North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were on a mission to find a girl who has the ability to see the future and answer questions. Pitch knows their plan and prepares an evil plot against them. What will the guardians have to do to defeat Pitch and protect the seeress also known as the Seraphim's oracle? Jackunzel and Mericcup
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! It's my first time writing in here so sorry if I had grammar and vocabulary mistakes. I seriously did not intend to do it but somehow I subconsciously still do it. This is a Jackunzel and Merricup fanfic, just so you know. If any of you guys don't know who Yeul is or Final Fantasy XIII then just PM me, I don't like discussing things publicly. As for the ones who know Yeul, I changed her character a little bit.

Summary: North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were on a mission to find a girl who has the ability to see the future and answer questions. Pitch knows their plan and prepares a plot against them. Warnings: Slight (or maybe not) OOC, violence, romance…

Disclaimer: I don't own Paddra Nsu Yeul of Final Fantasy XIII, even Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, and How to train your Dragon

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

North is happily working on his ice sculptured toys such as trains and cars. He was ice sculpting a train that he would use magic to make it fly. Then he threw the small hammer and the chipper where it hit an elf whose carrying cookies. This time Phil and the other yetis were absorbed on their own work while he on his own. After he had finished his work, he went out of his room to check things out; he also brought his swords in case of emergency.

He took an elevator to go to the workshop. He was humming and tapping his feet until he sensed a bad aura wrapped around the northern breeze. He thought that it was just nothing and shrugged off the feeling. He arrived at the workshop and a yeti carrying some sort of a book that only North is allowed to sign. Everybody was busy about the toys, even the elves who had no knowledge of making how. He smiled; at least they were trying, right?

The bad feeling that he felt on the elevator began to surface its meaning. There is something evil lurking in the shadows of the outside world. He patted his belly; he always trusted his belly when it comes to these types of situations. He hurried back to the elevator only to press the "Globe Room" button. Maybe the man in the moon is going to tell him something important.

He arrived just in time to see the yetis yelling around about the globe having strange lights. He pushed through the rampaging crowd of elves and yetis to see blue flickering lights started to fade away. They were hundreds of them in America and Japan but all are almost threatening to fade. As all the blue lights faded from Japan, there was one remaining in America. It was still shining so bright and North could not figure why.

He was confused about why there was a blue light when the others are yellow. He activated the northern lights which is a signal for the guardians of childhood to come over to the pole and talk about something significant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tooth was busy collecting teeth and checking up on things on how children are flossing their teeth. Baby Tooth was also beaming at her observations. Tooth's hearing picked something similar to screams and cries. The voice said something close to "Protect my daughter, she's the one who'll solve this…" then a scream of a young lady.

She dismissed herself and started to roam around her palace to hear where the voice was located. She assumed that it was one of the memory/teeth boxes that weren't closed properly; she decided that it would be best to make sure. She flew to the 'cabinet' or 'vault' of the memory/teeth boxes and started to check them one by one hurriedly but surely enough speed to keep her memory of the containments inside the boxes.

By the time, she checked up on the memory/teeth boxes, she could not figure out who was the person. make sure She shook her head in defeat. She looked up to see the lights that North usually uses in cases of emergencies. She flew straight to North's Workshop, hoping that he could answer her questions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bunny was watching the eggs go through their coloring process, ensuring him that nothing is wrong with the eggs. He was slumped against a tree, his arms crossed on his shoulders while his hands gripped tightly on the wooden boomerangs. He was beyond exhausted. Easter just ended a few days ago and he could not sweep the sensation. As sleep was taking over him, his ears perked up and his eyes and nose returned to their acute senses. He discerned an existence that was so…pure of something that he could not comprehend.

He then takes a notice of the multi-colored lights illuminating the skies. He narrowed his eyes, his ears sensing danger and bewilderment. He tapped his foot on the ground and a tunnel was revealed beneath him. Stealing one last glance at the eggs, he descended to the tunnel. Hopping his way to the Pole, he has to 'report' this existence that he felt.

…..*****….*****…..*****….*****…*****….*****…..**** *…*****…..

Sandy roamed through houses using his dream sand to give children good dreams. He watched their sleeping faces turn into small grins and smiles. He fled houses and rose up back to the sky spreading more dreams. He was happy to see them sleeping soundly with the dreams that they love. Sandy sees a girl-specifically, a young lady- on a corner near the house of Jamie, the boy who never gave up on believing on them.

She had a long dark blue hair, pale skin, something similar to a head dress on her head, her arms filled with bracelets that tied around her arms and left wrist, her mini skirt covering half of her porcelain-like legs, her top designed as a traditional dress of an unknown tribe; her top was decorated with beads and it has a crystal like gem on the center of her, orange ribbons tied around her shoulders, bead necklaces wrapped around her neck and she has piercing but sad green eyes. She gazed at him but right then, she disappeared into thin air. Sandy blinked and wiped his eyes. He didn't see the girl again and that was when he becomes aware of the lights in the sky. He shaped up his sands into an airplane and he put on his newly formed sun glasses and he flew his way to North's workshop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

The guardians of childhood gathered in the Globe room, waiting for Jack Frost's arrival. All were starting babble things about strange things that they sensed. Even the yetis, elves, and even Baby Tooth are blabbering about these kinds of things which terrified them a lot.

North: In the globe, there were blue lights on the globe! I don't know what they are but they just vanished, then there was this single blue light that outshined the other ones…Phil and the others checked for the axis and the rotation measure but everything was normal!

Sandy responded by forming a question mark on the top of his head and shrugged. Bunny kept twirling his boomerang between his fingers and thinks that somehow the existence that he felt earlier is somewhat related. He decided to voice out the happening earlier in the Warren, hoping that it could help solve the mystery on their hands.

Bunny: Earlier in the Warren, I felt a presence and I could not place this presence's location. It's also strange, I usually sense their locations even 5 miles away but now, I don't. This is outrageously strange, mate. I know we're in for some dangerous situations. We need to be prepared…

Tooth recalled the scream and wailing about a daughter who'll solve whatever thing it was. She loved doing this kind of stuff and she was never clueless but at the very moment, she was speechless and clueless as well. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking furiously and rationally. Could it be that they're going to have some kind of happening even more perilous than Pitch Black, who was the King of nightmares?

Her fairies sense her bewilderment and worry spreads into their minds. They don't know what is going to happen and they relied on Manny for answers. Before they were fully obscured in mystification, a certain guy with snowy white hair, worn brown pants, frosted blue hoodie jacket, and a staff that's used to spread winter and fun, distracted their attention from the conundrum.

Bunny: At last you came, mate. We need your assistance here…

Tooth rushed in front of him, feeling the urge to inspect Jack's teeth. But just as always like last times, she hurried and prodded her fingers inside Jack's jaw before letting him give a response to Bunny's need of support and watched his teeth glinting in the lights of the globe room.

North discerned Tooth's bizarre behavior and coughed slightly until Jack had his eyes on North's direction, in need of help. North called on to Tooth, telling her not to do her strange habit of looking at teeth without permission. She apologized quickly to both Jack and North before returning to her previous position. Jack backed up a little bit to straighten himself up and sat on a near table.

Jack: So, what is going on with you, guys?

Tooth: Oh, yes! There's something going on and I have no idea what it is but I only heard a voice screaming and dirge in pain. It was something about a daughter who'll solve things and I just honestly don't understand what that meant…

Sandy raised his hand and formed an image of a girl that he saw earlier. The image of the girl startled North. He could have sworn that he has seen that girl since the dark ages. The outline of the hair and the eyes told him so. Then an idea snapped out of his head, he clapped his hands and exclaimed.

North: I think I have a pretty good idea of who she is!

This perked up the interests of the other guardians. This might help to solve the enigma even just a little.

Bunny: Then tell us what it is, mate!

North: I think I've seen this girl before the dark ages…I remember that face, she used to be one of the girls who helped me in my missionaries in Russia. I can't believe that she would be alive but I'm not sure really if it's her…

Jack: I think the others would know…

Sandy projected pictures of Jack's fellow season guardians: Rapunzel, the guardian of spring; Merida, the guardian of summer and Hiccup, the guardian of fall.

Jack: I think they would know, I can't remember seeing her face. They might know…

North: Okay then, let's ask them!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please leave reviews when you read, I want to improve myself and criticisms are most welcome. Thank you for the support guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to thank people who managed to read this fan fiction. I want to thank scythe657 personally. Her comment made me go this far…

Okay! On with the story!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

North and the other guardians sighed in relief. Going to Rapunzel's realm was a real pain in the neck. They have to pass some 'tests' to prove that they were not ruffians or thugs. Some tests asked Jack about his embarrassing memories of his life, North getting asked of the color of his underwear, Tooth was asked of her love life before she became Tooth Fairy, Sandy getting asked about things that got him confused but successful, and Bunny getting asked of his pathetic life story, which pissed him to his wits' end. They don't blame her, she had a very bad past life and they don't want that experience to burden her mission, especially the season of the year is spring.

As the sleigh stopped at a certain distance, they approached Rapunzel's garden of various flowers. There were some roses, tulips, sunflowers, and some daisies. Tooth giggled as she rushed towards the tulips. Ever since she was human, Tooth loved tulips at the bottom of her heart. She loved to see the way the petals of the tulips shaped and bend in ways and to her, it was the second best thing to her besides the teeth of children. She kept on poking and caressing them until she heard North's booming voice, urging her to come with them. She followed close behind with Baby Tooth.

Jack carefully steps on the ground, not wanting the flowers to die because of his freezing powers. He doesn't want to deal with an angry Rapunzel; her angry self is much worse than Merida's anger mode. It could be like hell would break loose. Bunny, on the other hand, was enjoying the rays of the sun gleaming across them. it felt sooo good that he doesn't want this to end. The rays illuminated the hairs of his body, it smelled like candy, aromas of the flowers, and some newly opened paints.

Speaking of paints…

Rapunzel was rushing through things. She was busy spreading spring in North America and there's still a lot to do such as cooking, painting, reading, painting, brushing her 70 ft. long blonde hair…did she just thought of painting a couple of times?

She started to scan her eyes through her plants that she was busy trying to make them grow quickly but gradually. The guardians found her in an awkward place. Her back faced in front of them, she was fully wrapped around her hair, her hands summoning for the plants to start sprouting out of the ground. Her attention was so concentrated in the plants that she did not notice North and Bunny calling out to her.

As they called her, she jumped 3 feet in the clutch and turned towards them, her hands clutching at her chest, looking so startle d. Her shocked feelings caused the flowers to spring up quickly, much to Rapunzel's chagrin. She calmed a few seconds, staring at the guardians with composed look painted on her face. She turned her awareness to the flowers and sighed. She then stood up and welcomed them with a warm smile.

Jack and Sandy exchanged glances while North patted her head as he walked closer to her. She giggled and hugged Tooth. After a few moments of hugging, they broke the embrace and quickly squealed that Jack could have sworn his eardrums break. They both ran to the shed where it has a huge table for all of them to fit. Both North and Bunny shrugged and chuckled at their childishness while Jack and Sandy had priceless questioning looks on their faces. Jack may be a season spirit but he didn't spend that much time with his fellow spirits.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Rapunzel: "I might know her…"

All of their mouths hang agape. They explained the blue lights on the globe, the feeling of a peculiar existence, the voice of a distraught woman, and an appearance of a mystifying girl on Jamie's house. She was in deep thought, struggling to keep her brain going to recall a girl with dark blue hair, wearing some type of ancient clothes.

Rapunzel rushed through her garden to her library, which was located on their right direction. The library's exterior image was filled with paintings of spring and children. Rapunzel motioned for them to follow her which they did on the end. As they walked through the flowers –again- and reached the library, Tooth made it through the door before Bunny or Jack could. She squealed as she saw the doorknob of the library. It was filled with paintings of young children and some tulips and teeth. As she reached and turned the doorknob, it's as if behind the door, there was an unbinding light that surrounded them.

They all gasped at amazement, well except for Sandy. The interior designs of the library were more breath taking than the exterior designs. It has North on it, giving gifts to good children; Bunny standing behind a little girl after she found the egg he was hiding; Tooth and Rapunzel were gazing at the children who looked at flowers and the quarters they received, and Sandy on his ship, smiling ecstatically while spreading dreams to children. It also has Jack on it, he was hugging Jamie and snow was falling; Rapunzel herself was holding out a flower to a little brunette girl, smiling; the guardian of summer, Merida, holding a bow and an arrow on fire notched on it, representing her fiery bravery, and Hiccup, the guardian of Fall, and his dragon, Toothless, snuggling against children. The children clung onto Hiccup and Toothless while smiling.

It warmed their hearts to see this. They were good memories of their lives that they will always cherish. Jack leaned on his staff as he gazed on Rapunzel's painting of him and Jamie. It made his heart glow with devotion. Their daydreaming thoughts were interrupted by a yelp and they turned to see Rapunzel struggling to balance herself while carrying the book that enlisted all the children of the world, past to present. Rapunzel has the most books of the whole world, when she doesn't do anything, she reads the books by herself.

She scooted shakily to a table near her and she slumped on chair that she pulled as she sat down, panting. Tooth rushed to her side and rubbed circles on her back, looking very worried. Every guardian rushed to her side too and gestured their hands for her to breathe in and out slowly. After a few minutes, she calmed down and smiled as she opened the book of children's existence. It has sections on it that input the years of the children. When there was a red mark on the child's profile, then it meant they were dead. If they were alive, it would have no red mark.

All of them squeezed together as they saw a lot of children's identification and pictures. What made them all laugh is that all of them were included there even though they're not children anymore. They, Jack particularly, laughed at Bunny's childhood picture. He has a black hair with a childish pout on him. When he smiled, he showed his toothy grin…with only 5 teeth on his gums, three on the bottom gum and two on the upper gum. Bunny grunted anger and a twinge of delight expressed on his face.

As they got over that, they found a section with a strange light glowing on the tab. It said 'special children'. Jack snorted, special children like retarded…yeah right.

They opened to see beautiful young girls grown into women. There was a young girl named Serah Farron. She had pink hair and bluish eyes, one of her main weapons are arrows. Then they saw a girl who looks a little bit similar to the previous girl. As they read the name, it made sense; the woman's name was Claire 'Lightning' Farron. She was known as one of the bravest and strongest warrior of Etro.

After two hours of looking through the book, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and Tooth feel asleep on the floor; their eyes exhausted to look at children who became heroes and all have red marks. As North was about to give up, a gasp from Rapunzel broke his thoughts. Her eyes were wide and her right finger pointed to the girl that seemed to fit Sandy's description.

Sandy was woken up from his sleep to see North and Rapunzel's perceptive gazes on him. He immediately understood what it meant. He stretched before hovering towards the table which contained the book. As he scooted closer, he rubbed his eyes to see the picture of the girl. It was all the same! The hair, melancholy in her eyes, her traditional dress, the head dress thing and everything else! Sandy nodded furiously that he didn't notice the edge of the table was near his head.

_BAM!_

The sound of a book falling off the table and a huge laughter booming across the whole library woke the other guardians. Bunny woke up, murmuring "Wait, what, who?" while holding his boomerangs to keep himself on guard. Jack and Tooth did the same and scanned through their surroundings, only to find Rapunzel laughing at them, Sandy holding his head after bumping his head on the edge of the table and North focused on the book that dropped on the floor.

The unaware guardians were given a small approving nod from Rapunzel before rushing to North who placed the book back on the table. They scanned through everything and turned to Sandy. He smiled while clutching at his throbbing head.

_Name: Paddra Nsu Yeul _

_Age: Unknown_

_Birthplace: Nsu clan in Paddra city-state on Gran Pulse_

_Birth date: Unknown_

_Death date: unknown_

_Her life was blessed by Etro, the known goddess at the period of the war of Transgression and the one who chooses the guardians of childhood before her death, Man in the moon took her place and let Yeul get to die and incarnated back again to guide children the way of life. Yeul is now unknown where to be found, never to be seen again in the shadows…_

North and Jack's eyes widened, Bunny dropped his boomerangs, and Tooth gasped. "Yeul is now unknown where to be found, never to be seen again in the shadows" part of text had them in surprise. Could it mean what they think it is?

"She could be there but I'm not sure" Rapunzel patted North's huge shoulder. She looked at him, warily. He had not moved on his position for one moment and the others just left him in the library to give him some time of thinking.

He remembers rescuing a girl that looked similar to this girl and called herself the same name. Yeul…  
She was a very good girl; she was behaved, calm, collected, and cheerful. She helped him to bring wonder to the world by assisting him to bring gifts to poor people and give them hope.

But when the time came North has to disappear, he discovered something about Yeul that he could not remember. She also died the night when he died and he did not see her again, causing him to forget about her existence. Right now, she's alive and he's happy. Now that she's in danger, she might need his help and he would not let her down.

Standing up with determination to save her, he made his way out of the library, causing the others to look at him. Jack and Rapunzel knew what happened, so does Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. He grabbed his swords from his scabbards and yelled

"Let's save her! I can't let his filthy hands touch that girl! Let's go"

And with that, he pulled the other guardians to his sleigh. He tried to persuade Rapunzel to join him but she insisted on staying since she has a job to do. He and the other guardians launched to Pitch's lair which is near the Valhalla wear the dark power Etro keeps from destructing the timeline.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How was that guys? Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
